BitterSweet Chocolates
by pockybear2323
Summary: What happens this small brunette asks the devil to help her make some chocolates for his biggest enemy, Henri-sensei?  T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chocolates for

P&B: Hello peeps! This is my first ff so please don't scorch my with all these negative comments, onegai!

Temari: Yes, please forgive her for being just a beginner

P&B: Temari… Where the heck did you come from?

Temari: Um…

P&B: Well, since you're here can you do the disclamer?

Temari: Most certainly, Pockybear does not own yumeiro patissiere nor me (sadly).

P&B: On with the story ; )

Normal POV.

"Onegai , Kashino!"

"No, I don't want to help you make chocolates, especially for _that_ guy."

"But it's Valentine 's Day!"

"Fine…"

"Woo-hoo!"

"But what do I get out of it?"

"A kiss…"

"WHAT!"

"…On the cheek."

*breathes out in relive*

"First I need to show you the basics"

Kashino's POV.

I don't get it, what does she see in that guy? This is driving me frickin insane! I just can't find the right time… And it's come to the point that I'm helping that girl make chocolates for my enemy! I guess I should just let her be happy and live my life full of regret that I didn't say those 3 words.

Amano's POV.

We've got it all planed out! Me and Henri-sensei. Though I'm really nervous. But nothing should go wrong… Right? It all depends, if he says… Yes.


	2. HenriSensei

**P&B: Hello peeps! I'm sooo glad to at least have one review!**

**Kashino: Wow… You're getting excited for just ****one**** review? You're such an amateur.**

**P&B: Kashino you fricken devil! Wait a minute… How'd you get in here?**

**Kashino: Though the front door baka!**

**P&B: Heh heh heh… Um Kashino… Since you're here can do the disclaimer?**

**Kashino: Fine. Pockybear does not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**P&B: Let the story commence!**

Kashino's POV.

Seriously, how can I help this girl make chocolates if she's always in my way trying to take notes! I'm trying to make my way to boil the chocolate! If she stands too close I might trip on her feet and we might f-AAAAHHHH! We fell on each other, luckily for her I twisted so that she would land on me. I was scolding for a few seconds, then I noticed our position. I was on the ground and Amano was on top of me, I was holding her tightly around her waist. Amano turned a deep blush of red and got up then lent me a hand to help me get up. I hope she didn't see _me_ blushing. Oh kami-sama (God) geez this girl… She's so clumsy. Well back to making chocolates.

Ichigo's POV.

My heart is thumping fast; crap I hope he doesn't notice it. It's lucky that the chocolate didn't _all _fall on the floor and there's still enough chocolate to make all the chocolates we want to make! He's showing me how to temper the chocolate and I'm trying it right now… "AHHHHH! I CUT MYSELF!"

I started to bleed, small tears ran down my face. "Where? Oh. One second." He says as he walks away.

A few seconds later he comes back with a first aid kit. He puts alcohol and I cringe. He starts to blow on it and it starts to feel better.

"My mom used to blow on my cuts and scrapes to make it feel better." He says in a calm voice.

I blushed and I bet it was a deep shade of red. I wipe my tears away and said "Arigato, Kashino."

Once he finished wrapping up my cut he told me in an angry voice that I should be carful and that I'm a baka. This time I didn't really mind what he called me. It was weird.

Kashino's POV.

Once we had been practicing for at least 4 hours I saw that she became a lot better. Then she practically shoved me out of the cooking class telling me that I could go and that she could make them all by herself now. I said that I was free and that I could help her but she said that these chocolates need to be made by her and only her so that she could give him her message. So I left her there making her chocolates.

Normal POV.

Ichigo made her chocolates and wrapped them in a special box with a note that said her feelings. She then passed by were Henri-Sensei was working for some words of wisdom and then took off to the girl's dorm to have a good night's sleep, she needed it, cause the day to confess was tomorrow.

The next day:

Ichigo and Kashino made their way to Henri-Sensei" workplace and there he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Then Henri-Sensei gave the signal at Ichigo and she twirled around and… Kashino bumped into her! They landed at the bottom of the stairs unconscious. Henri-Sensei rushed to their side and they ended up at the hospital. Kashino awoke and…

To be continued in the next chapter!

P&B: Sry peeps for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger!

Kashino: And she's sorry for being a suckish writer

Ichigo: Kashino, that's mean!

P&B: It's okay Ichigo, I've got The Heiress's phone number I can just call her…

Kashino: You wouldn't!

P&B: Try me! ;p

Ichigo: Umm… Toon in next time peeps and please R&R!


	3. Kashino

**P&B: Hey peepos! Dis is da 3****rd**** chapter of bittersweet chocolates! Hope you like it!**

**Deathrebel101: And just to say, Pockybear does not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**P&B: Deathrebel101 is mah best friend, if ur wondering. Please don't (totally) flame him! I know his story sucks but he can't help it, he's just a beginner (like me)!**

**Deathrebel101: Hey… One thing…**

**P&B: What is it?**

**Deathrebel101: URUSAI! I'm not a kid!**

**P&B: Well sorry for looking out for you! Anyways on with the story! And I'm not done with you! The that I'm looking out for you doesn't mean….**

Kashino's POV.

I woke up in this hospital to see Amano staring at me, inches away from my face. "Why are you staring at me Amano?"

She quickly pulled back and said sorry, she looked really nervous and jumpy. All of a sudden she said:

"Ne Kashino, what do you think of me as?"

"I guess as a very good friend?"

For a moment it looked like she was starting to sag but then she regained composure and started to talk again.

"Well, let's get this over with!"

She started to look around and she found a small red box wrapped with pink ribbon. Then she started speaking fast words which sounded like gibberish to me.

"Amano! Calm down and speak normally!"

"Ok, I promised Henri-Sensei that I'd tell you, so here it goes, I like…"

*Yelling, screaming and angry voices*

"What was that?"

"Wait here."

Amano went through the door of my hospital room and calmly the door behind her, it looked like she was a little upset, and then I heard a calm voice which had to be Amano and then a heard hushes from about 2 people right outside my door. Amano came in and exhaled loudly.

"Gomen, Kashino, There were some **authors** who need to keep their mouth **shut**.

"So what were you trying to say?"

" I really like you and I told Henri-Sensei and he gave me a plan and, and…"

"Wait…. WHAT!"

"Please don't say anything and just eat the chocolates."

She held the red box out to me and I took it. I opened it and took one. Each of the chocolates had a tiny rose made out of marzipan on it. I took a bite out of one and then it hit me. It was a little strawberry flavored but mostly chocolate flavored. All-in-all it tasted magnificent! Then I got an idea.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go."

" Why? Was the chocolate bad? Do you say no to my confession?"

"Just, can you please leave me alone for now?"

"Ok…"

She sounded really hurt but I just kept on going. I reached the cooking classroom and…

**P&B: Sry, I know, me and Death here had caused a lot of noise.**

**Death: Well, we're sorry.**

**Kashino: Yeah you should be, and right in the fricken middle of the story!**

**Ichigo: I'm afaid he's right.**

**P&B: Totsuzena gomenai, minna!**

**Death: Same with me, toon in next time!**


	4. Amano

**P&B: Hello peeps! Dis is da last chappie of bittersweet chocos, hope you enjoy!**

**Death: We would so like to thank everyone that commented, and everyone that subscribed!**

**P&B: Thanks to XxKashigoFOREVERxx, BitterSweet fan, Roni-Chan, Purianne and -Chan for giving me the courage to keep updating!**

**Death: So Pockybear2323 does not own Yumeiro Patissiere or any of that stuff.**

**P&B: On with the story! And at the end I'm gonna do something special for Death!**

**Death: Wait… I didn't know-**

Bittersweet Chocolates Chapter 4: Amano

Amano's POV.

It's been a few hours and me and Kashino haven't talked, nor seen each other since the confession. I'm starting to get worried if he actually accepted it… Oh well, tears are starting to form on my eyes. Maybe I should practice to get my mind off of things…

Kashino's POV.

Almost done! Now to decorate them. I suddenly felt a wave of fear come over me. What if she refuses my offer? But she already confessed to me first! I can't be worried about that! Andou and Hanabusa would be proud of me for being this brave! I have to stop doubting myself!

I decorated half of them with small edible pearls and a light white chocolate drizzle, the other half with tiny heart-shaped chocolates and sprinkles. I was done.

At that exact moment, Amano walked in.

Amano's POV.

"What are you making Kashino?"

He said nothing and held out a chocolate. It looked like he was hiding another piece of chocolate in his other hand

"Is that chocolate that you're holding in your other hand for you?"

"Shut up and just eat the chocolate."

I took a bite out of mine and I saw Kashino take a bite out of his, he made a face, like his chocolate was bitter. All of a sudden I felt the flavor of my chocolate hit me…

"Ugh! This piece of chocolate is too sweet, why would you-"

Suddenly Kashino crashed his lips against mine and his tongue seeped into my mouth. But that wasn't the only thing that did. Turned out that _his_ chocolate was bitter, the flavor crashed against my too-sweet chocolate just like his lips on mine. The taste was so good! It was the right amount of sweetness and the right amount of bitterness! I guess Kashino felt the same way because he sighed from relief. Even when we separated the taste was still in my mouth.

"How was that?"

"That was amazing! The flavors didn't clash!"

"I meant… Well you know…"

"Oh… That was nice too…"

I turned crimson.

"So, do you know how I feel now?"

"You… Accept?"

He smiled, not a smirk or a grin or a… Creepy *gulp* smile. It was genuine.

"What do you think, Baka?"

I glomped him. Once I finally released him he went into tantrum mode complaining about how I didn't need to glomp him and how I could have almost choked him to death.

"So… Can you help me?"

"Do what, Amano?"

"I want to taste the chocolates again!"

He turned five shades of red.

I guess this was a happy ending after all.

**P&B: So, how did y'all like it?**

**Death: It was good… Now tell me what you wanted to tell me!**

**P&B: Oh yeah… I just wanted to say I'm sorry, in real life and in fiction. I almost forgot even **_**YOU **_**have feelings. I'll try to lay off a bit. I guess I passed the line. If you can hear me please say if you accept my apology or not on the review panel. For others, pls read and review too!**


End file.
